


Beating That Beast

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depression mention, M/M, but in a happy way? Like, getting out of that funk, not being depressed more as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything





	Beating That Beast

Virgil hadn’t been doing well. He missed the last day of the school week, due to the fact that depression weighed him down like a blanket, and he couldn’t bare to move from his bed. He almost wanted to hunt down his old box of razors, what with the thoughts banging around in his head, but, with the scars across his arms, he felt sick at the idea of even trying that again, besides, with the weight of depression weighing him down, he didn’t think he could move from his bed.

He felt horrible after, but told his friends the truth of the matter, simply that he just… didn’t have the motivation.

Patton was supportive, saying he had faced so many days head on from that point and that it was okay to fall sometimes. Virgil found himself smiling, but the blanket didn’t lessen.

Logan had something to say about how emotions were human, and it was perfectly acceptable to fail to do certain things to take care of oneself, and Virgil was sure he was reassuring himself as well.

It was Roman, however, that warmed his heart the most, lessening the blanket smothering him, if only by a fraction.

 **Mercutio, But Gayer** : My love, it is perfectly okay to slip sometimes. Sometimes you need to take a break from the pressures of the world, and that is always okay, to care for yourself. Always remember, however, that we are always going to be here, and if you need our help, we will never let you down, even if, right now, you wish to be alone. Remember that we will never leave you to fend for yourself against the beast of depression.

This small wall of text made Virgil cry, barely being able to type out a thank you to his boyfriend before closing his eyes to his tears and falling back asleep.

The next day, he stayed in bed, better, but not enough to do anything productive. Patton had stopped by, getting him food and making sure he was taking care of himself.

The day after, he was feeling better, enough to meander around the house himself. At this point, he realized he hand’t showered in three days, and he felt disgusting. So, Virgil just, hopped into the shower finally, feeling like he had fought down the beast, at least for a moment.

Once he returned to his phone, he found a few texts from Roman, and quickly apologized.

 **Gay Emo** : Sorry, I had to shower. I haven’t this entire weekend.

 **Gay Emo** : Beat the beast of depression for today.

Next came a call, and it was just Roman gushing to him how proud he was, in near tears, and Virgil smiled. Being able to listen to Roman talk and reassure him made everything dragging him down a little easier to bear.


End file.
